(Adapted from Applicant's Abstract) The overall aims of the core are to perform diagnostic test for sickle cell anemia and thalassemia at the DNA level and to provide molecular biology support to investigators of the center. The core will perform sickle cell anemia, diagnostic, alpha- thalassemia (alphaSEA, alphaMED, alpha20.5), HPFH-1, HPFH-2, and haplotypes determination using the Polymerase Chain Reaction. Diagnostic thalassemia alpha3.7 and alpha4.2 deletions will be performed by Southern blot after digestion by BamHI. In addition, the core will help investigators of the center perform genomic DNA and RNA isolation, plasmid constructions, transfections and analysis of gene expression using reporter assay, primer extension and FACSGAL analysis. In addition the core will serve as an interface between center investigators and the core facilities of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Oligonucleotides and DNA sequencing, transgenic mice and knock-out production etc.)